Golden Shots
by MagicGirl41
Summary: A random collection of Merlin one-shots and drabbles. Will include all types of genres, characters, and pairings. Suggestions are appreciated! Also: 5x13 ripped my heart out. We can sob together. Chapter forty-two: "Merlin, stop pacing." Please review!
1. Broken Dishes and a Broken Heart

**Well, this is it. Welcome to Golden Eyes. This will be a random collection of Merlin one-shots and drabbles that I will update every time I get an idea. Since I run out of ideas quickly, any ideas left in the comments would be really, really appreciated :) SO, here it is!**

**Title: Broken Dishes and a Broken Heart**

**Words: 127**

**Pairing: Merlin and Freya**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Merlin...**

A sharp clatter of dishes echoed through the noisy, bustling and aroma filled room that was Camelot's finest kitchen. Cook looked up. Standing over the ruins of plates and food was a servant with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. In his eyes was a strange, dazed look. Well, dazed or not, Cook marched over to give him a piece of her mind-and a good whack- about why he was not scurrying to clean up his accident. Her approach snapped him out of his reverie. with a quick, "Excuse me!" he dashed off, leaving Cook to clean up the spilled food and broken dishes. Grumbling about the incompetence of youth, she picked up a broken bowl of now spoiled strawberries and tossed it into the garbage bin.

**This was my first attempted drabble. Yes, I went twenty seven words over, but I don't believe in cutting out any of my work just to say, 'this is a drabble', so now this is a really reeeally short one-shot. I hope you liked it! :D Pleeeeeaaassssee review! Please! please...**


	2. Secrets

**Another one of the drabbles I have written already... I have a few so yea! :D**

**Title: Secreets**

**Words: 88 (woot! I managed a drabble!)**

**Disclaimer: I still wish I own Merlin...**

Merlin's eyes held secrets, secrets that Arthur was sure only he could see. Behind the weak, clumsy idiot lay eyes that held the pain of thousands, the wars of centuries, and the power of a million men. His eyes held the love for lost ones, the grief for their deaths and the hope to see them again. His eyes held great power, pain and wisdom. But most of all, Merlin's eyes held secrets, and it hurt that he wouldn't share them.

**So I made 100 words this time! Yea! I'll try to make the next one longer... maybe a one-shot ;P**

**REEEEVIEEEW!**

**(please)**


	3. Painful Memories

**Yay, more MerlinxFreya! (what is that? Mreya? Ferlin? These both sound horrible, I'm sticking to my original ;)) I promise I'll write Morgana soon (for all you who are reading this and **_**haven't reviewed**_**... yeah, I'm looking at you) but I need inspiration first! I apologize for the strangeness of this author note, I just spent three straight hours cleaning my room and listening to Alex Day and Charlie McDonnell (their videos, not their music... okay, a bit of their music too ) which always makes me feel British, even though I'm American. And when I feel British, I get weird. And I just realized that none of you know me, and I'll never see you in real life, so I can be as crazy and weird as I want! Win! So... here it is!**

**Title: Painful Memories**

**Words: 337**

**Pairing: MerlinxFreya**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... *****runs into corner to sob*******

__

It hurts to remember her. The problem is, he can't forget her. Her face, her smile, the taste of her lips (strawberries), how breathtakingly beautiful she was, her blood on the cold, stone floor... every part of her is burned into his soul. As hard as he tries, he can never erase her. So when Arthur teases him about the pretty serving girl, it's all he can do not to scream and sob and punch him all at the same time, because, _dammit_, Arthur can never understand. Never. There was a short period of time when he might have understood, but those days were long gone, and besides, it wasn't like Gwen _died_. No, none of his friends could share his lonely agony with him. Not Gwaine, who has a different girl with every new tavern, not Lancelot, who might of understood but he's _dead_ and a _betrayer_ and at least he got lingering touches and small smiles to quell the throbbing pain in his heart. Perhaps Gaius, forever separated from his lover, or Kilgharrah, who hasn't had a mate to dream of since the great purge, could understand, but Merlin prefers not to bring up the subject of Alice around the old physician, and talking about anything but destiny around Kilgharrah just feels weird. So Merlin did as he always did—faked smiles and spun lies, going along with Arthur's far-off explanation of water soaking his clothes, an incident that seemed so far in the past it was like a dream, although it had only occurred a few days before her death. Sometimes he thought about what it would be like if Arthur knew, if his best friend could share his grief at least a little bit. Then Merlin would come back to reality and remember that any stories of that sort would only earn him a trip to the dungeons and a quick end on a block. Besides, Merlin reminded himself, Arthur just didn't _understand_. And that, more than anything, made the hurt even worse—the ignorance of a friend, and the pain of a broken heart.

__

**Do you think I skipped tenses? I read this then realized I slipped into past tense somewhere around the middle, so I tried to fix it the best I could... ah, whatever :) So, what do you think? I'm very proud of this one, I wrote it in school, looked at it, wrote the first part, and then wrote a completely different story which was **_**much**_** better than the original. I don't really feel like writing the little author's note at the end—I'm too drained from hours of cleaning my room and the creative spark used to write this—but I'm forcing myself for your enjoyment ;) Assuming you actually read author's notes... I'm just rambling now, I'll stop...**

**PLLEEEEEEEAAAAASSEEEEE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSEEE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(insert arrow pointing down)**

**(oh, I can do it like this!)**

**(lalalalalalalala)**

**(...)**

**(3)**

**()**


	4. Darkness

**Okay, so I might have lied to some of you about how long this was going to take *cough*merlinfanatic77 *cough* I hope this makes up for it! Double update! Yay! Sooooo, without further ado...**

**Title: Darkness**

**Summary: Darkness brings back things that Merlin tried to forget...**

**Words: 78 (uh-huh, I did a drabble, uh-huh, uh-huh)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah... I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... x(**

Merlin hated the dark.

Darkness reminded him of things he tried not to think about, things he attempted to push to the back of his mind, but always ended up thinking about, things that haunted his dreams. Pain. Sorrow. Loss. Fear. Hate. Hurt. And guilt. Always the unbearably crushing guilt.

So Merlin covered his ears and shut his eyes, blocking out the raw emotions that threatened to swallow him whole.

And he was almost convinced that it worked.

**So I was in a blackout when I thought of this, so... yep! I **_**know**_** that covering your ears and closing your eyes does nothing to help the dark, but I had this image of Merlin hunched over, covering his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, trying to block out the memories, and it was such a powerful image that I had to include it! **

**I just realized that Fanfiction took the 'v' out of my heart in my arrow last chapter :( Oh well... **

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSEEEEE REVIEW!**

**It would take only a few moments out of your day to make mine :)**


	5. Poison

**Meh... more angst... but good angst, right? AND my first Mergana fic! Oh, and I have lots of ideas left, but I would appreciate prompts ;) Thanks!**

**Title: Poison**

**Summary: She is his poison...**

**Pairing: MerlinxMorgana (Mergana)**

**Words: 163**

**Disclaimer: ...**_**Merlin**_** is not mine...**

Every word is like a knife tearing through his heart. Every touch burns. Every look hurts. Every time she passes by, he wants to hold her and destroy her at the same time. He hates her and he loves her. He needs her, yet she is his poison. He is the light, and she is the darkness. Neither can exist without the other, yet their destiny is to be forever locked in deathly game of shadows. But light always wins over darkness, as a candle can so easily dispel the dark it is placed in, and he is destined to be the victor. They both know this, that Emrys is far more powerful than the witch, that he could easily crush her, and it breaks his heart.

For now, though, they are only in the beginning of their duel, and the dark isn't going to go out without a fight.

Yes, she is his poison, his downfall, his torture.

But that's love, right?

**REEEEVEIWW! It makes me happy ;)**


	6. Stupid Idiot

**I'm BA-ACK! With more angst... Oh well! Enjoy!**

**Title: Stupid Idiot**

**Summary: **

**Words: 106 **

**Pairing: Arthur and Merlin FRIENDSHIP! (Oh, and there's no Gwain/Gwen in this... I simply added in the people who mattered most to Merlin (and who were still alive), with the exception of Gaius, because he's never on the battlefield :))**

Tears were a lost thing for Arthur. He hadn't felt their bittersweet touch for a long time. Not since he had seen his men falling around him. Not since he found his mother, then lost her all over again. Not since his father's death.

But, as he stared at Merlin's lifeless body, Arthur felt the familiar water droplets prickling at his eyes. He grit his teeth, letting the tears fall and wondering what Merlin would say if he was there. Probably something with 'prat' in it.

Behind him, Gwen sobbed into a shell-shocked Gwain's arms. Arthur's voice shook. "You stupid idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot for making me cry."

_You stupid idiot for being dead._

**So I was one word over 100, so then I thought, screw this, and added in some minor details, making it a better oneshot, if not a little longer. I don't do well with drabbles... I PROMISE I WILL WRITE SOMETHING HAPPY! I just haven't gotten the inspiration yet...**

**Tell me what you think! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Pranks on the Princess

**So I realized that ALL I've been writing is angst, and I need to lighten up a bit! Humor? Where's Gwaine! Ah, classify him as a bit of a drunk, and see what fanfiction writers do to him ;) So here's some knight-ish humor, Gwaine style!**

**Title: Pranks on the Princess**

**Summary: What could go wrong?**

**Words: 52**

**Disclaimer: *****sobbing* I-I don't own **_**Merlin**_**...**

Gwaine grinned maliciously. From behind the stack of hay (so conveniently placed near the training area) he had a perfect view of the princess barking orders at new recruits. Next to him, with an uneasy look on his face, Merlin grimaced slightly.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea? Because-"

"Don't worry, mate, this will be brilliant!"

"I don't know..."

"Come _on_, what could go wrong?"

A few minutes later, as an angry-and pink haired-Arthur chased them through the castle, all Gwaine could do was laugh.

_What indeed?_

**I just realized that Gwaine isn't actually as... Gwaine-ish as fanfiction had made him look. He's actually quite serious. Oh well! I regret nothing x)**

**PLEEEAAASE REVIEW!**

**I know that it's annoying, but ever a short review would make my day :)**


	8. The Dog

"No Merlin, absolutely not."

"But-"

"No, Merlin."

"Pleeeeeeaaase?" Arthur shot him a glare. A scowling Merlin stomped out of the King's room.

Five hours later, after much cajoling, puppy eyes, shouts, threats, and help from Gwaine, Arthur finally broke down.

"Fine. Fine! Merlin, you can keep the dog."

**Just sitting here, petting my *****new* puppy, and thinking of the combined adorableness of Merlin and puppies. Thus this was born ;) I don't own Merlin :(**

***ahem***

**!**

**(please)**


	9. The Dance

**Back to normal formatting :) This chapter was inspired by the song, watch?v=vHj0etrp4hY**

**YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO IT. LIKE, NOW.**

**Title: The Dance**

**Summary: Magic is Free...**

**Words: 381**

**Disclaimer: This is an image/video? I got in my head that went along with the music (although there was another dragon at the end that flew into the camera, with it's jaw going over the screen right when the song ended) and I am now convinced that this is how **_**Merlin**_** should end. Proving that I don't own it. It's should still end like this ;)**

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS, LISTEN TO THE MUSIC (OR BETTER, WHILE READING IT) AND READ MY DISCLAIMER. THANK YOU. NO, SERIUSLY (awesome pun!) YOU MUST! IT IS MY ONLY WISH AS THE AUTHOR. EVEN THE LAZY PEOPLE. YOU MUST.**

Arthur was awoken to the sounds of shouts and bagpipes. Groggily, he stumbled to the door of the druid hut that he and Gwen were sharing. Magic had officially been legalized three weeks ago, and there had been many negotiations, treaties, dinners, and more negotiations with the surrounding druids. Thankfully, as he had learned, the Druids were a peaceful people and most of them were happy and relieved that magic had been freed, and were more that willing to host him and the knights of Camelot. Those who craved vengeance and Pendragon blood were banished from the camps. All of the Druids were reverent of Merlin, or the great _Emrys_. He had become something of an idol, and admirers followed him wherever he went. They were all exhausted.

So Arthur was... less than happy were Merlin materialized behind him and Gwen, pulling them and the knights to the source of the music.

As they got closer, Arthur saw that the noise was the Druids... celebrating. They were dancing in one big, rowdy mess of music, laughter and... ale?! Yes, the dignified Druids of the camp were dancing as merrily as any drunk at the local pub. Shaking his head at the oddness of it all, he caught of glimpse of Merlin as he pulled Gwen into the crowd. Arthur turned to his knights to find them gone, each dancing with a Druid partner (Gwaine's partner being slightly more drunk than the rest).

As Arthur turned back to the crowd, he felt himself being pushed from behind. He whirled around to see Percival give him a wave and a wink before disappearing into the crowd. Arthur turned around and a grinning Merlin pushed Gwen into his arms before grabbing the hand of a druid girl and twirling her around. Arthur started to smile, then grin, then laugh. He grabbed Gwen by the waist and swung her around, earning a happy squeal.

In the middle of all the shouting and dancing, there was a roar. To Arthur, it meant nothing, but all the magic-users roared back and raised their hands in the air. Sparks of all colors shot out of their hands, forming a dragon. The dragon roared, spitting rainbow sparks, and flew into the sky, exploding into three words.

"_MAGIC IS FREE!"_

**I wrote the whole thing with the music playing was to loud in my ears ;) LOTS of hits on the replay button ;D But here's the result! And now I'm suuuuper happy! Cheers! In honor of this extremely amazing occasion (my happiness) ALL reviewers get super hugs, baskets of home-ade cookies, and lots of awesome bagpipe music Merlin thoughts! I love you ALL!**


	10. Eye of the Storm

**OMG THE BEST STORM EVER IS OUTSIDE!**

**Like, it should still be light but it's dark, there's soooo much rain that's it's already flooded the streets, there's intense lightning... SOOO AWESOME! D D XD XD XD**

**I was out with my parents eating dinner and you could actually watch the darkness come. CRONOS IS COMING! (a joke for only Percy Jackson fans ^.^) So, since my surroundings greatly influence my stories, here it is! (I should probably write this really quickly cause I think there's going to be a power outage...)**

**Title: Eye of the Storm**

**Summery: Morgan saw the storm coming...**

**Words: 111**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**, okay?! *runs off sobbing***

Morgana saw the storm coming.

The dark clouds, dark as night, came in slow but powerful waves, swallowing up the cloudless day, stealing away the light.

Morgana heard it coming.

Droves of thunder crashed through the previous quiet, followed immediately by flashes of lightning, deadly bolts that tore through trees and earth, leaving their marks of destruction.

Morgana could feel the storm.

The air began to cool, and wisps of wind danced by her arms, stirring the fine hairs that covered her limbs. Drops of rain, growing in size, began to fall on her face.

Morgana could taste the impending doom.

The air was salty, sulfurous.

Morgana could smell it.

The air smelled not only of the sea, but of destruction and terror, smells that are common in their occurrence but impossible to describe.

Morgana closed her eyes. Even through her closed lids, the lightning flashed, bright and horrible.

_Flash!_

_Her evil smiles, her torturing Merlin, her betrayal of Arthur, her betrayal of herself..._

_Flash!_

_Swords clashing, cries of pain, cries of terror, cries that will never be heard again..._

_Flash!_

_Being struck by a sword, the pain of rejection, the pain of death, the pain of life..._

_Flash!_

_The metallic, sickening, taste found only in blood..._

_Flash!_

_The smell of death._

Morgana opened her eyes. She was in the eye of the storm. All around her, trees were being uprooted, rain and wind were whipping, gales were shrieking, but she, in the center of the storm, was untouched. For just a moment, she thought of betrayal, she though of cries, she thought of pain and blood and death. Then her expression hardened, and she began to laugh.

And the storm took her.

**My favorite waitress at my favorite restaurant (the Japanese restaurant we were just at) gave us these soft, Asian milk candies that are the best things I have ever tasted. Life is good ^.^**

**Revieeeeeeew!**

**(please)**

**(it would make me very happy)**

**(... ;))**


	11. For the Best

**Just finished reading Leviathan. OHMYFREAKINGGODS. BEST. BOOK. EVER. I NEED THE NEXT ONE. LIKE, NOW. In other news...**

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, my life has been INSANE! Yes! In the summer! I've had band camp for the past two weeks, so my schedule looked like this:**

**10:00am: Wake up**

**10:00am-2:00pm: Take care of stuff and/or hang with friends**

**2:00pm/2:30pm-3:00pm: Get ready for band camp**

**3:30: Get picked up for band camp**

**4:00pm-8:00pm: BAND CAMP!**

**(8:00pm-8:30pm: extremely LONG pep talk)**

**9:00pm: Die on couch**

**So I just haven't had the time to even reply to PMs, much less write a story! Special thanks to Merlinfanatic77 for being an awesome fanfiction buddy! Yay! ;D**

**... Hehe I had to watch a lot of season 4 Merlin episodes to churn this one out, but I eventually settled on Mithian, because watching her fall for Arthur breaks my heart ;(**

**Title: For the Best**

**Words: 308**

**Summary: Mithian reflects on her unrequited love...**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... *sighs***

Mithian started blankly out of the carriage, idly watching the scenery flash by. She had shed enough tears, lost enough of her heart to a man who could never give any of his back. It was owned by someone else, after all.

A blacksmith's daughter. She tried to laugh, but it came out just how she felt. Empty. Dry. Yet it was so... _Arthur_. He might have rode through the forest with her on hunts. He might have said things that made her heart flutter. He might have genuinely enjoyed her company. But he didn't love her. Even from the moment she stepped into the walls of Camelot, his heart had belonged to another. She had had no chance at his love.

When she had first heard, she had been angry, furious. She had been tricked- _played with_! He had stolen her heart and then dropped it on the floor, even kicked some dirt over it for good measure. Hatred had bubbled up inside her, red hot anger had surfaced, instinctually, she had reached for her hunting knife, ready to tear up the first thing that got in her path- and then, abruptly, it had all stopped, and the fiery rage had been replaced by empty sadness. She had dropped her knife, and collapsed on the floor. Arthur didn't deserve this. He wasn't evil. He didn't want to hurt her. He just couldn't be happy with her. And the first of many tears had rolled down her cheek.

Now she was sitting in her carriage, ignoring Emily's constant questions about her comfort, and reflecting on Camelot. She was returning to Nemeth. Eventually she would marry, but she probably wouldn't love her spouse. At least Arthur would love his.

Yes, it was probably for the best, him and this blacksmith's daughter. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

**Well. this turned out a little bigger than I expected. But I am pleased. *****nods sagely***** Can you even nod sagely? Feh. I can ;) Now it's time to go back to that summer homework... *sigh***


	12. The Meeting

**Yay! I'm back! My cousin and friend have finally stopped annoying me (and shut up) so I was able to write this! Actually, I wrote it last night, but I'm typing+editing it now! Sorry if there's lots of mistakes-I was just a little **_**distracted**_**... *mentally glares at cousin and friend* I really like this one! Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: The Meeting**

**Summary: Arthur is in for a surprise...**

**Words: 271**

**Disclaimer: If I owned **_**Merlin**_**, Merlin would be way more openly badass ^.^**

Prince Arthur strode continently towards the throne room. He already knew what to expect. He had heard her sobbing next door all night. She was just another big crybaby princess, one that he could easily bully into doing whatever he wanted.

Father was waiting for him, with _her_. She stood tall and proudly, her dark curls framing her face and giving her an intimidating air. Arthur's courage wavered slightly, but came back strong. He knew the acts these princesses could put on. He was not fooled.

Uther motioned him over, while helping her down the down the steps. Arthur strode over.

"Hello, Lady Morgana, I am Prince Arthur. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." Arthur took her hand and kissed it, as he had been taught. She didn't giggle like the others. Odd.

"Hello Prince Arthur. I am the Lady Morgana. I am similarly pleased. " Although her words were friendly, her dark eyes sparkled with malice. Arthur felt the tiniest hint of fear creep up again.

Uther, satisfied that his son and ward were getting along well, left to attend to other matters. Arthur turned to Morgana, only to find that her polite smile was replaced with an evil grin.

"I heard that you're decent with a sword." Arthur, prickling at the word 'decent' drew himself up to full height.

"The very best." Morgana studied him closely, her eyes sweeping up and down his form. Arthur waited smugly.

"Yep. I could take you." And the Lady Morgana Le Fay turned on her heel and strode out of the throne room, leaving an indignant and gaping prince in her wake.

**Aww aren't little Arthur and Morgana just the cutest? ^.^ I picture them to be about 10, and, obviously, this is their first meeting. Isn't Arthur in for a shocker! Don't forget to press that wonderful blue button before you go! These Merlin handkerchiefs aren't going to last long!**


	13. Silent Screams or FIFTEEN DAYS LEFT!

**Well, here it is! I, like manymanymanymany fanfitioners this month, have foolishly embarked on one quest and one quest alone:**

**MERLIN SEASON FIVE COUNTDOWN!**

**I **_**was **_**planning on starting this with 20 days to go, but then I looked (a couple of days ago) and realized that there was only nineteen days left... wow... I've been busier then I thought! ^.^ So, today, with no real significance to the number fifteen, (Wait, yes there is! It's a product of five!) I am working my butt off to get as many chapters typed as possible so that I can post one a day! (Since I'm going to be swamped with Home work, Band work and Theater work ;)) So here it is! FIFTEEN DAYS LEFT!**

**Title: Silent Screams—FIFTEEN DAYS!**

**Summary: Kilgarrah knew it was only a matter of time before he lost the will to live altogether...**

**Words: 212**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_** ;(**

Kilgarrah's shackles burned against his skin. He tried to lift his head, but only pain and the scent of burning flesh greeted him, so he let it fall down again. He knew it was only a matter of time before he lost the will to live altogether. His kin had been slaughtered by the man who had sworn to protect them. Gaius was in prison. Alice was gone. Balinor was dead. Kilgarrah knew it must be true—their bond had gone from weak to nonexistent almost a week ago. His dragonlord's screams—silent, heard only by him—haunted his thoughts, mixed in with the physical screams of burning dragons and their masters. They had spared only Kilgarrah and Balinor—Kilgarrah as an example, Balinor as a source of information.

"_I will give you nothing—neither the location of my kin, or the satisfaction of hearing me scream."_

And then the silent screaming had started, washing away all of Kilgarrah's thoughts of rebellion and leaving only raw pain in its wake.

So now, as the last bond of dragon and lord faded away to nothing, as magic burned, as the world prepared to wait for its savior, Kilgarrah found a burst of strength in the sorrow and pain, lifted his head, and howled.

_BALINOR!_

_Emrys..._

**GAH! I WANT TO POST THE SEQUEL TO THIS SOOOOOOO BAD! No! I must wait till tomorrow... grrr... So! Review! Please! I'll give you cookies... *waves fresh chocolate chip cookies in face***


	14. Broken Bond or FOURTEEN DAYS LEFT!

**A response to yesterday's one-shot. Although I'm writing it on the same day... lol x) FOURTEEN DAYS LEFT!**

**Title: Broken Bond**

**Summary: As Balinor lay, defeated on the dungeon's floor, he felt it break...**

**Words: 217 *Damn! I just can't do a drabble these days!***

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this? Fine... I don't own the EXTREMELY EPICAMAZINGSUPERMEGAFOXYAWES OMEHOT show and—FIFTH SEASON IN FOOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTEEEEEEEN DAAAAAAAAAAYS! AGJA;OSHJGFO;AISDJGISJGILHASLHGRAEHGLIHGV LSDFJUJFSKDJ-**

The day Balinor felt their bond break, he was in a dungeon. He lay, beaten, bruised, bloody, and half-dead on the floor, gasping for air, although not so loudly that his tormenters (currently standing outside, in case he chose to open his mouth) could hear it. He had not talked. He had not screamed. He had not cried. Not until now. Not until, thorough the pain and the sorrow, he felt it. And he stopped breathing. He stopped, searching, desperately, but there was nothing there. No familiar heartbeat, thumping comfortingly along with his. No pain, that he felt along with his own. No sound... at all. All the pain, all the blood, all the agony and horror and death—amplified, because of their bond—and it—like a rope, stretched when it could not stretch anymore—had broken. Balinor could no longer feel Kilgrarrah.

And from that point on, as the tears fell readily from his eyes, as Uther, proud, thinking the torture had caused this, (although it had, in a way) sneered, as Gaius, contained in the cell opposite from Balinor, let his head fall back in defeat, Balinor howled.

And although he could no longer feel it, underneath the castle, held back by chains and spells, the last of a great race did the same.

**Wow... I've just been angst city these days, haven't I? I should put up a humor one next! But I don't have a humor one... Wait! Yes I do! Hehehe x)**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVI EWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**I just know that last sentence is going to be taken off by the evil fanfiction demons... oh well..**

**Incentive! (I just can't end this author's note, can I?) All reviwers will be awarded freshly baked SUGAR COOKIES! In honor of ****Cinnimania ****^.^ Sooo... review!**


	15. Freya or THIRTEEN DAYS LEFT!

**You have NO IDEA how much I love you guys (and **_**Merlin**_**) to get this done. I just got back from a CRAZY girls night, and I have homework and school is tomorrow... . I don't have time for an author's note. WHY AM I WRITING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE?!**

**Quick P.S. This is a continuation of chapter 8!**

**Oh! And for everyone (being all those guests who I can't reply to ;( but I will when I have more time (I'll thank you guys on my story) GAH! Get an account!) who was saying that the release date isn't official yet, this countdown was inspired by Kitty O's countdown story, so I'm just following her days left count. BLAME HER. That's all ;)**

**Title: Freya aka THIRTEEN DAYS LEFT!**

**Summary: Arthur is sick of that dog...**

**Words: 238**

**Disclaimer: Maybe I can bribe the creators... Hmmm...**

It was that dog. That damn dog. It was driving him insane. He had tried to ignore the rips in his curtains, had grudgingly tolerated the barking at ungodly hours in the morning, and had even stopped himself from murdering the animal when it decided to mark its territory (mainly, his room). But now it was barking again, and he had just found a 'present' in his dresser, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"MERLIN!" Arthur waited impatiently for the clumsy, raven haired servant to come stumbling into his chambers.

"What?!"

"Get rid of it."

"Get rid of what?"

"The dog. Get rid of it. I can't take it anymore."

"But look Arthur. She doesn't mean any harm." Arthur glared down at the mutt, (oh so innocently) wagging her tail, her pink tongue lolling. Merlin patted her head.

"See?"

"No, _Mer_lin, I _don't_ see why **your** dog is ruining my chambers!"

"I don't see what's so hard to believe about it. Even _Freya_ can see that you're a bigheaded prat!" Merlin, wrapped up in his joke, failed to see the pain that flashed over Arthur's face as he found out the name of the dog.

"Okay." Merlin looked up, surprised at Arthur's decision.

"Really?"

Yeah. Really."

"Oh... okay... well, thanks Arthur!" And Merlin bounded off, missing the sadness on his friend's face.

Arthur sighed. "You idiot, naming the dog after her. How was I supposed to refuse you?"

**NO! THIS IS **_**NOT**_** ARTHUR/FREYA! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR SICK MINDS! Arthur's just sad 'cause his bestie named his dog after his dead lover ;'( Poor Merlin... *cuddles* ... And Arthur too, just 'cause cx *grabs Arthur and Merlin and cuddles both of them* Hehe... I'll bet **_**you**_** wish you could cuddle Arthur and Merlin too, right? Review, and maybe I'll share cx...**


	16. Sparkle Ponies and Pink Castles 12 DAYS!

**Well, I **_**was**_** going to say no time, but there's a tornado warning and band has been canceled! Yay! But then we have just one practice to learn a whole song full of drill! No! I'm starting a new segment of my author's note: Writing back to the guests! Yay! This note is all over the place! Mahfjdk! . **

**Nooneyoushouldknow:**** Hi Lizzie... *insert creepy smile***

**Dani:**** Awww! Thanks soooooo much! I'm sorry for making you cry! *huggles***

**Cinnimania:**** See! I gave out suger cookies on the next chapter! HAH! ...And thanks! I'm glad to have people looking forward to my stuff ;')**

**Solar07:**** Yeah... Lol I was just following the countdown on Kitty O's countdown story (which inspired my countdown ;D) So... Yep!**

**D-**** ( I realized that if I put a colon next to your name it would look like a frowny face :o So I didn't cx) Aww thanks! ;D Yeah, it's the same thing I told Solar07—just following Kitty O's countdown ^.^'**

**OKAY! Now that that's over with...**

**Just kidding cx Let's get a big round of applause for the guests and all reviewers! Go on! Give yourself a hand! AND without further ado—**

**TWELVE DAYS LEFT! (I'm a stubborn one ^.^)**

**Title: Sparkle Ponies and Pink Castles aka TWELVE DAYS LEFT!**

**Summary: Maybe he should outlaw magic after all...**

**Words: 208**

**Disclaimer: ...I want a pink haired Arthur... but alas I do not own **_**Merlin**_**...**

The King stalked through the courtyard, a dangerous aura of general menace surrounding him in a way that it had never surrounded him before.

In fact, his expression was so blatantly evil that the civilians would have stopped to stare, had their attention not already been captured by a much more pressing sight, mainly, the castle.

The _pink_ castle.

A castle that the King had found so utterly disgusting that he could not bare to be in it any longer. He had much more pressing matters that sitting around in a pink castle anyway—he had revenge to plot against the man who did it.

And he knew _exactly _who did it.

The man who had turned the castle pink was the same raven-haired demon who had turned his hair blue. And all of his clothes green. And who had apparently decided that the royal crown (_the royal crown!) _should be decorated with a kitten instead of a dragon.

And now his pony (stallion, damn it!) was rainbow. And sparkly.

Maybe he should re-establish the ban on magic after all.

...But it had been a pain to rebuke it, and he just wasn't in the mood for _another_ headache.

Yes, there was only one thing to do.

"_MERLIN!"_

**... Hehe cx**


	17. Escape or ELEVEN DAYS LEFT!

**Forgive me for my author's note, but I am speaking in quite a sophisticated British accent at the moment and therefore my whole manner of expressing myself is much more sophisticated and intelligent. **

**I would like to express my sincere apologies for cutting off the countdown. you see, on Wednesday, I was very busy, and I got home at around nine thirty, and I completely forgot about fanfiction. I was, of course, horrified the next day, but the next day, even with completing the majority of my homework over lunch, I still had a current event and two quizzes to study for, and I had theater till four thirty and band from six to nine (although really six to ten) and I was up till midnight doing my homework, and there was no time for fanfiction then. Yesterday, I planned to post fanfiction after band (which was a night game and we had to be there at two forty-five), but I arrived home at eleven-thirty and you can guess the rest. To make up for my errors, besides the normal chapter today, I am posting the three chapters that I missed as well.**

**Also, this is the author's note for the whole four chapters, for I am lazy and in great want of a cup of tea.**

**Title: Escape**

**Summary: A shred of the old Morgana was still left...**

**Words: 102**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... I want to, but I don't ^.^**

Despite popular belief, there was still a shred of the old Morgana left. She was crushed, broken, battered, and half-dead, but she was still there, scared and alone, buried under dark layers of hurt and betrayal and anger. Sometimes, during a moment of the witch's weakness, Morgana would push with all of her might, trying to re-surface. Every once in a while, she would almost make it. But then the witch would sense Morgana's presence, and push her back into the dark hole she came from, and Morgana would go back to being scared and alone, looking for another chance to escape.

**You are all lovely people, and I'm sure dropping a review would be no trouble at all ^.^**


	18. Gwen's Mission Part 1 or TEN DAYS LEFT

**Title: Gwen's Mission Part 1**

**Summary: Gwen has a mission...**

**Words: 58**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**.**

Gwen eyed Freya suspiciously. The druid girl was laughing at one of Merlin's jokes, holing hands with him and strolling through the gardens. She made Merlin happy, yes. She loved Merlin, yes. She was a good girl, yes. But there was still something left to do. Gwen turned on her heel and marched out of the royal bedroom.

**REVIEW! PLEEEEEASE! PRETTY PLEASE WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF CHERRIES ON TOP!**


	19. Gwen's Mission Part 2 or NINE DAYS LEFT!

**Title: Gwen's Mission Part 2**

**Summary: Gwen had a mission...**

**Words:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_** :(**

"Freya?" The girl, currently embroidering a neckerchief, turned towards the queen.

"Yes, you majesty?" Gwen smiled at the formality.

"Please, just Gwen. And we need to talk." Freya looked more than a little frightened.

"A-about what, your-Gwen?"

"It's about Merlin." Seeing Freya's expression, Gwen laughed. "Nothing like that! Just," and Gwen's expression turned much more serious, "don't hurt him." Freya opened her mouth to respond, but Gwen placed a finger over it.

"I know, you wouldn't. But you had before. You might had meant to protect him, and it wasn't your fault you died, but you _did_ hurt him, and I want you to promise to never do it again." Freya nodded solemnly.

"I promise." Gwen smiled.

"Good! Now you should get back to what you were doing! I'm sure Merlin will never take off that neckerchief!"

And , leaving a blushing Freya behind, Gwen headed back to her room, her mission completed.

**Yay! Now, **

**REVIEW! Merlin wants you to ^.^ *pulls out puppy-dog-eyes-Merlin for proof***


	20. Flash of Gold or EIGHT DAYS LEFT!

**Title: Flash of Gold**

**Summary: She did not see the blond haired man coming from the other direction...**

**Words: 164**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... *sobs***

**First modern one! And first re-incarnation one! YAY!**

The curly brown haired beauty ran through the streets of London. She was running late for a very important interview, and she had at least seven more blocks to go. Rounding a corner, she saw that the crossing walk (thank god!) was green and she sprinted for the other side.

She did not see the blond haired man coming from the other direction. Instead she ran right past him, catching a flash of golden blond from the corner of her eye. Something about this particular shade of blond caught her attention, something deep in her subconscious clicked, and she whirled around, tying to located the gold. But it had already been lost in a sea of faces, and by the time that the honking of horns jolted the woman back to her senses, by the time she finally made it to her interview, she had already pushed the gold into the back of her mind, along with the strange sadness that came with it.

**I am very proud of this one, and I would appreciate a review cx**


	21. Just a Dream or SEVEN DAYS LEFT!

**...too much work... must... post... fanfiction chapter... missed... yesterdays... A;DLFKJRMSCIURKDLFSXUUCLSZRSXK D . **

**Title: Just a Dream**

**Summary: It was just a dream... right?**

**Words: 67**

**Diclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_** ;(... but Mark of Athena is next week! And **_**Merlin**_**'s coming out the week after that! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! XD XD XD**

Morgana woke up, panting. She had had the worst dream yet. A dream where she hurt Arthur and tortured Merlin. A dream where she tried to kill Gwen. A dream where she did kill Uther. A dream where gold flowed from her eyes. Morgana felt her hands shake.

"GWEN!" Her maid-servant came running.

"Yes, my lady?" _Oh. Okay._

"N-nothing, Gwen. Just a dream."

_Just a dream._


	22. Care or SIX DAYS LEFT!

**Title: Care**

**Summary: Perhaps he did care for the boy...**

**Words: 87**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_** ;D**

Gaius had seen too many deaths for a lifetime. Poisonings, sickness, battle wounds, magical endings, beheadings, death on the pyre... the list went on and on. He had become numb to it after a while—his brain's way of saving him pain. Yet when Merlin was brought to him, poisoned, (that stubborn, stubborn, boy) pale, and half-dead, Gaius's heart stopped. His heart only started again as the boy awoke (chastising him on being old enough to be her grandfather, for God's sake). Maybe he did care for the child after all.

**The next one I'm suuuper excited for cx**


	23. Before They Became or TEN DAYS LEFT!

**NEW UPDATE! NEW UPDATE! **

**One of my lovely guests (****Worst****) pointed out to me (as many have done before—I'M FOLLOWING KITTY O'S COUTDOWN!) that Merlin is NOT coming out on September 29****th****. It's going to be out on October 6****th****.**

**October 6****th****.**

**FREAKING OCTOBER 6****TH****!**

**TEN DAYS TILL MERLIN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALEGHS;DSJKXNSRUKZLG!**

**Am I even ready? Last season. I think I'm ready!**

**ANYWAY, I'm changing the countdown. Duuurh.**

**THIS CONCLUDES THE UPDATE.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**Title: Before They Became or TEN DAYS LEFT!**

**Summary: They had no idea what their games would become...**

**Words: 201**

**Disclaimer: It is not mine yet. **_**Not yet.**_

"Come!" Gwen dragged Leon and Elyan along, pulling the protesting boys into the courtyard. Once they reached the middle, she turned around and pointed a bossy finger at them.

"All right! I'm going to be Queen and _you_ are going to be my knights!" The girl ducked behind Leon, giggling. "Look! A dragon! Sir Leon, save me!" Leon, pulling out an imaginary sword, began to fight off the beast.

Elyan stood in the background, scowling.

"_Gwen!_ How are we supposed to be knights if we don't have any horses?" Gwen paused, head cocked, considering.

"Okay! Leon, _you_ can be the knight and Elyan can be the horse!"

"_GWEN!"_

Leon, laughing, scooped up Gwen in his arms, and carried her over to Elyan, who grudgingly provided a piggy-backride. Leon bent down and kissed a giggly-Gwen's hand.

"My Lady Gwenevere, I have vanquished the monster. Shall we continue our quest?" Gwen laughed, and then, attempting to be solemn, nodded sharply.

"Yes, We shall! Onward!" Elyan, grumbling about how _he_ wanted to be the knight, hoisted Gwen up and ran forward, with Leon following, brandishing his sword. There they played, just a couple of kids, with no idea how true their games would become.

**Hehe ^.^ More little kid fluff cx**

**REVIEW POR FAVOR!**


	24. Hope or NINE DAYS LEFT!

**I finished all off my countdown fics in school today! YAY! And I might have cried when I wrote the last one... just a little...**

**RESPONSES TO GUESTS:**

**Wrong:**** Thanks for giving me the date! As I told every... freaking... reviewer *grumble grumble* I was just following Kitty O's countdown fic! (which inspired my countdown) Thanks soooo much for the date! I've changed my countdown now ;)**

**Cinnimania:**** EEEEE! I love you! *hugs***

**1. I know the feeling. Thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**2. AWWW! *hugs***

**3. YES SIR! I WILL! *snaps to attention***

**4. You're welcome! Sugar cookies... mmmm... And that means SO MUCH to me. You have no idea ;)**

**Onto the fic!**

**Title: Hope or NINE DAYS LEFT!**

**Summary: He was not looking on the outside...**

**Words: 106**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the fabulously incredible show that is coming out in NINE DAYS OHMYGOD! D D D D**

There she lay, on the mossy floor, her hair splayed around her, her hand pressed to her wound, her eyes closing, giving in to the cold black abyss that is death.

On the outside, she looked evil.

But he was not looking at the outside.

No, he could see within, where, buried under layers of hurt and fear and betrayal and anger, there was still a shred left of who she was, and who she would become. He could see it, and could feel it. He heard its cries.

So Aithusa healed Morgana, and when Kilgarrah asked why, he simply said, "hope", and then flew away.


	25. Looking up or EIGHT DAYS LEFT!

**I got back at eleven-thirty last night. YOU MAY NOW BLAME THE BAND GODS**

**Title: Looking Up or EIGHT DAYS LEFT!**

**Summary: Merlin was having a bad day...**

**Words: 171**

**Disclaimer: No... I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... *le sigh***

Merlin had had an awful day. He had saved Arthur's life (yet again) and, of course, had been given no credit (yet again). The credit had instead gone to one of the new knights, Sir Ed or whatever the hell his name was. The fact that the knight had accepted the gratitude with grace and humility did nothing to improve his mood. Little git. At least _try_ to say you didn't do it! Merlin, instead of being praised, had been mocked for hiding, and had been made to clean Sir Edmund's boots. Yay.

Now Merlin was heading back to his room, with nothing but sleep in mind. He opened the door to the apothecary, shoulders sagging with relief—

...and was met with a blinding grin and an arm that hooded through his, dragging him backwards, away from his bed.

"MERLIN!" Gwaine boomed. "Let's go out to the tavern, you look like you need some fun!"

Slowly, a smile crept its way back on to Merlin's face. His day was looking up.

**I had gone back to read my stories (ah, what the hell ^.^) and I looked at Care.**

**...**

**AAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?! I swear I fixed all those errors... I must have uploaded the version before I saved it!**

**DX**

**So, needless to say, I'm replacing the chapter with the edited one (ee...) and I'm not sure what will happen, since I've never done this before. Well... just a warning! In case... I don't know...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	26. Never Know or SEVEN DAYS LEFT!

**This is today's chapter ^.^ Enjoy!**

**Title: Never Know**

**Summary: Merlin made time stop for Arthur and Gwen's wedding...**

**Words: 57**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... **_**yet**_**...**

Merlin made time stop for Arthur and Gwen's wedding. He made the sky perfect. He made rainbows appear throughout the land. He made the castle sparkle, and he turned all the flowers brighter than ever before. When they kissed, outside, an epiphany of doves and butterflies flew and fluttered to the sky.

And they would never know.

**Yay! Can't wait to post the companion to this one ^.^ REVIEW PLEASE!**


	27. Perfect or SIX DAYS LEFT!

**Yay! Sequels are cool cx**

**Title: Perfect or SIX DAYS LEFT!**

**Summary: Merlin and Freya's wedding was perfect...**

**Words: 96**

**Disclaimer: SIX DAYS! SIX DAYS! FIVE—what? Oh yeah, I don't own **_**Merlin**_** ^.^**

**OR DO I?**

Merlin's wedding was perfect. Arthur and Gwen made sure of that. Gwen planned the whole thing with Freya, down to the last minuet detail. Arthur made sure that the kitchens made all of Merlin's favorite foods. And a strawberry cake, of course. The knights (meaning, Gwaine) liberated the local tavern of all of its ale. Of course, the perfect weather, the ark of water over the alter, and the explosion of sparks when they kissed was all Merlin. But still, Merlin's friends made his wedding perfect.

He knew.

And he only loved them more for it.


	28. One Day or FIVE DAYS LEFT!

**Hi guys! (Weird. Since when have I called you guys? Hmm.) So I just (like three days ago, be realistic) was forced to go through this really scary and creepy talk on internet safety given by my high school's police officer to all of the freshman.**

**THIS IS WHAT HIGH SCHOOL DOES TO YOU STAY AWAY!**

**ANYWAY, I'm not getting into the details...**

**(like girls being tricked and raped and false identities and murder and rape and murder and some more raping)**

**GAH! WAIT! PG!**

**...I really shouldn't write like I'm vlogging...**

**But BASICALLY, the point is, that people on the internet can be ANYBODY.**

**YOU CAN'T TRUST ANYONE**

**So, I've decided. I think we've reached a point in our relationship, you and I, as author and viewers, that I can share something I've been keeping from all of you.**

**I am the author of **_**Merlin**_**.**

**Title: One Day or FIVE DAYS LEFT OH MY GOD!**

**Summary: Hunith knows that one day, her son will be free...**

**Words: 189**

**Disclaimer: Just kidding, just kidding. I'm not the author of **_**Merlin**_**.**

**I'm J.K. Rowling.**

Hunith collapsed on her chair, completely spent. Raising a child was harder that she had thought it would be. Merlin was a handful. If only... but she would not think about that. About him. She had to be strong, for her son.

Hunith heard a whooshing sound and looked up. Merlin, happily clapping his hands, was making the broom zoom around the air, doing tricks as it flew.

"NO MERLIN, NO!" The broom fell with a dull thud. Merlin, startled, stared wide-eyed at his mother.

"Not good?" Hunith felt a little part of her heart break at the look on her son's face. She hurried over and gathered him into her arms, stroking his hair gently.

"Not bad Merlin. You're not bad. Just... don't... use your magic when others can see. Okay?" Merlin wriggled out of Hunith's arms enough to look up at her.

"Only for Mommy?" Hunith blinked quickly.

"Yes, sweetie. Only for Mommy."

Later, as Hunith watched her son sleep, a tiny bit of droll in the corner of his mouth, she smiled sadly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"One day, my son. One day..."


	29. Poland or FOUR DAYS LEFT!

**My prompt (given to me by my friend at lunch since I was out of ideas): Poland. **_**Poland**_**. I don't even know... It could have been anything, but **_**Poland?!**_** Oh well... *sighs***

**REPLIES TO GUESTS:**

**Cinnimania (ch 26):**** I can absolutely guarantee that I love you more than you love me. You've REVIEWED. ON MORE THAN ONE CHAPTER! And you are sooo nice! I love compliments on my stories ^.^ And me and my friend (whom I converted to **_**Merlin**_** myself) are going to spam te internet to find the episode cx I'll see you there!**

**Cinnimania (ch 27):**** *fangirl squeals* MERLIN AND FREYA ARE THE CUTEST FLUFFIEST THING EVER! Except for Charlie McDonnell and Bryarly... but they're real people so they don't count cx And a huggle is a combination of a hug and a cuddle cx**

**Pyro:**** The high-school thing was an elaborate hoax...**

**Yay! Done! I love you all!**

**Title: Poland or FOUR DAYS!**

**Summary: Merlin has some great ideas...**

**Words: 51**

**Disclaimer: I am J.K. Rowling, the most awesome person in the world besides Jesus, and I don't need to own **_**Merlin**_** although I probably do cx**

**THIS IS NOT SLASH THIS IS ARWEN **

"I've never been anywhere so cold before."

"Hmm... maybe I should warm you?"

A laugh. Then the first voice grew husky.

"Yes."

So the couple, in their brand new condo, cuddled and kissed for the rest of the day, with only one thought penetrating the man's mind:

"_Poland? Good choice, Merlin."_

**AGAIN NOT SLASH! It's just that Merlin always comes up with all of Arthur's romantic ideas for Gwen ^.^**


	30. Everything (THREE DAYS LEFT!)

**He-ey! Life is good right now, I guess... nothing to talk about...**

**Oh! Yes! The chapter last night! Yeah, that one! I worked my hide off getting that posted before my mom found out I was on the computer still! You're welcome! *this is a little later* And now I'm doing the same thing now! Yay!**

**RESPONSE TO GUESTS:**

**Cinnimania****: I don't know... they are evil, those BBC broadcasters... Thanks for the prompt! I'll start work on it, pronto!**

**Title: Everything **

**Summary: The battlefield smelled of sweat, blood, and death...**

**Words: 205**

**Disclaimer: THREE DAYS! And I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... I'm J.K. Rowling after all ^.^**

The battlefield smelled of sweat, blood, and death, and was littered with hundreds of bodies of soldiers. No living walked there, save two men, standing side by side. One had once-blond hair that was stained with grime and blood, and he sported a muscular frame—not that it had been any help to his men—and a crown he was now ashamed to wear. The other wore simpler clothes, a neckerchief he was planning to wash, hair as black as the night, and eyes that didn't always stay the same color. As they surveyed the massacre, the first bore an expression of incredible guilt, although had anyone turned to look at the second man, they would have stopped short. His expression far outweighed the first's. His usually bright eyes were impossibly dark, and his face was full of unbearable hurt and guilt and agony.

For a long time, silence pressed down upon the men. Then the first, without moving his head, spoke.

"If you could change one thing, fix one regret, what would you change?" The second man's eyes grew even darker.

"Everything."

Arthur turned his head towards his friend just as Merlin turned and walked away leaving Arthur to follow, bewildered, in his wake.


	31. Nicknames Part 1 or TWO FREAKING DAYS!

**So! This fic was inspired by the amazing mini-series, (the chapters being)"Belteine", "Special Nicknames" And "What Friends are For", from **_**Seeds of a Forest**_**, which is a **_**Merlin**_** fanfiction (a collection of drabbles) ^.^ All credit goes to ****carinims01**** for the awesome idea, and if she is reading this, YES! THIS SHOULD BE IN **_** MERLIN**_**! ALTHOUGH I LIKE YOURS BETTER BUT THE IDEA WAS SO GOOD I HAD TO MAKE MY OWN BUT I COULDN'T JUST STEAL YOURS AND—enough said cx On to the update!**

**Title: Nicknames**

**Summary: Merlin has a very 'special' nickname back home...**

**Words: 149**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own **_**Merlin**_** cx**

A flurry of red graced the road of Ealdor. Villagers looked out in alarm, then drew their heads back in in relief. Merlin was visiting his mother. And wherever Merlin went, the knights (and prince) were sure to follow.

Merlin radiated happiness in every sense of the word. He hadn't seen his mother in _months_. _MONTHS! _He had missed her so much. He was so happy to be back home. Well, _sort-of_ home. Camelot was his home now, and besides, there was—

"MERLIN!" A group of men approached the knights and servant. There were four of them, all burly and muscular, the leader (and the largest) wearing a welcoming (_"But secretly evil,"_ Merlin thought) smile.

Merlin swore under his breath. Percival, the only one to hear, looked around in surprise. The men approached.

"Why, it is isn't Hunith's little bastard! Come to visit your mum?" Merlin grit his teeth.

**TO BE CONTINUED! *don-don-doooooooooon!***


	32. Nicknames Part 2-ONE FREAKING DAY LEFT!

**ONE FREAKING DAY LEFT OH MY GOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUDS IT'S TOMORROW! AKFESNSKUMXKJHSNXZAKLDZNXFKL ZCMNXNUKZJS XGMZYDHJSMSUKDYGHX—**

**Granted, I live in America and have Band so me and friend are waiting till Monday to spam the internet BUT STILL. TOMORROW. MY LIFE. XD**

**On other notes, The Mark of Athena came out two days ago and my wonderfully amazing mother bought it for me yesterday. SUCK ON THAT, BRITS! Haha just kidding, all in good fun cx**

**Title: Nicknames Part 2**

**Summary: Arthur wondered what kind of man would leave them behind...**

**Words: 140**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**...**

Arthur looked on in disbelief. The worst part about the whole thing was that Merlin was taking it. He wasn't punching the guy in the face. He wasn't even getting angry. Finally the man clapped Merlin on the shoulder and left, laughing, with his mates. Merlin stood, ridged, clenching his fists. Arthur realized that he'd been controlling his anger the whole time.

"_Why didn't you punch him?!"_ This was Gwaine, practically trembling with rage. Merlin smiled sadly, to no one in particular.

"I'm the village bastard, Gwaine. I'm used to it."

And then he walked away, hands on the back on his head. As Hunith ran out to greet her boy, and as Merlin pulled her into a hug, Arthur wondered what kind of man would leave them behind.

It would be a long, long time before he found out.

**Avengers came in from the library today. Just finished re-watching it. It's the best movie in the world. Just in case you were wondering.**


	33. The Beginning

**Here it is. The first episode is today, and after thinking and thinking and inventing and imagining, I came up with this. Here's to **_**Merlin**_**, and the return of magic!**

**I don't own **_**Merlin**_

His mouth was dry. His hands shook. And yet, he had never been more excited for anything in his whole life.

_thump. thump._

But he was scared. What if something went wrong? What if the people hated him? What if it was all for nothing?

_thump. thump._

Months, years, decades, nay, _centuries_, had led up to this day, this second, this moment. All of time froze for these few words. All of the world was holding its breath. What if he failed?

_thumpthumpthump_

And yet, he knew. He was sure. This would work, it _had_ to. Centuries had waited for this day and he was not going to let them down.

_thuuuuuuuuuuuuuump_

"By the power invested in me, I proclaim you, Merlin Emrys, Court Sorcerer of Camelot!"

He raised his head, feeling the touch of cold steel on both of his shaking shoulders. He looked up into the face of his destiny, his King, his friend.

And he saw his grin mirrored perfectly.

_Two sides of the same coin._

Destiny had had a plan for them. They had followed it till the very end. Now they had to make their own path, carve their own story into history.

Together.

Like always.

And they would succeed, because that's just what team PenEmrys _does_.

They fight and fight and die and live and lose love and find it again and give destiny a great kick in the pants for even _considering_ that they'd be any less than what they are.

Arthur extended a had towards his friend, who grasped it, and the king pulled the warlock into an embrace.

"_So can I have that hug now?"_

"_Mer_lin_!"_

"_And one day, you'll know just how much they've done for you."_

"_Nah, I could never have a friend who could be such an ass."_

"_Look, I knew you were an ass, I just didn't know you were a royal one!"_

"_You can't speak to me like that!"  
_

"_Sorry, I didn't know you were such an ass... __your majesty__."_

"_Condesending, patrinizing..."_

"_Doesn't quite mean that—"_

"_No, these are just other things you are."_

"_Clotpole."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Prat."  
_

"_You know, Merlin, you're __almost__ like a friend."_

"_Yeah, __al__most!"_

**I'm writing this author's note in health class, (it will be several days before I actually post this) and I'm shaking with emotion just from writing this fic. The journey is not over, this is just the first step. The first episode. The beginning of the end, but also the end of an old age, and the beginning of a new. We are at the brink of a whole new era. Take it in, and enjoy it. To **_**Merlin**_**, and to magic!**

**-MG41 **


	34. Sister

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been SUUUUPER busy and I wanted to give myself a break after the countdown ^.^ So I haven't even checked my Pms, much less posted anything. I feel very guilty... That being said, wasn't episode one AMAZING? Like, MORDRED?! OHMYFREAKINGGODS! Me and my friend were fangirling over EVERYTHING, from Arthur and Merlin bromancy parts to every. single. character's. entrance. (cx) to shirtless Gwaine and Percy ^.^ (And what's up with Percy and clothes? It's like: ****Third Season****: normal chainmail and jazz ****Forth Season:**** Feh, who needs sleeves? ****Fifth Season:**** Ah, what the hell, take the whole shirt off! x) I mean, really! Not that I don't like it...) Since I live in America, I haven't seen the second episode yet (or the third), so If you spoil I WILL kill you ^^**

**It's the response to gue-ests song, EVEEERYBODY sing along! **

**kitkat:**** If you search S5e01 on youtube you can find it ^.^ The amazing person has also posted the next two episodes as well, even though I haven't had the time to watch them yet cx**

**Guest:**** I KNOW! WASN'T IT THE BEST?! XD XD XD XD**

**Title: Sister**

**Summary: The two dueled on the ramparts, swords against sword, will against will...**

**Words: 184**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**! But I do love it cx**

The two dueled on the ramparts, the rain and wind pounding down upon them. As brother and sister, good and evil, bitter enemies, they fought. Sword against sword, will against will.

Then she fell.

She slipped on the rain-addles roof, losing her balance, and fell, sliding down the uneven ground, her fingers catching on the edge of the slippery stone, her hand becoming her lifeline.

She knew what would happen.

It was what she would do, after all. She tensed, waiting for a boot to crush her tendons, for a hand to pry her fingers away from the stone. She waited.

A hand reached out, and she closed her eyes. Then, the unexpected happened. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her onto the roof. She sat, shaking, unable to do anything but voice one question.

"Why?"

He turned, his drenched blond hair falling into his face.

"You remind me of my sister."

Her breath caught.

"She died a long time ago."

And then he sheathed his sword and walked away, leaving her shaking on the ramparts, with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

**This, is, the ending song, EEEVERYBODY sing along!**

**(And review ;D)**

**On another note, (this part of the note is several days later then the rest, because I'm a busy little bee) WE MADE CHAMPIONSHIPS! (my band cx) We just found out today and we are now the 18****th**** best band IN NINE STATES. YESH. We still haven't really marched to our full potential yet, though, so we're going to practice our butts off trying to climb the ranks. Which we can. Because we are that awesome.**


	35. Lost

**Hey guys. As you can probably guess, this story (and my whole fanfiction account?!) has been on hiatus for awhile. There's a lot of reasons for it, starting with the loss of power during Sandy (I live in NJ by the shore) and ending with the me actually getting a life (like WHAT?!), being busy with a real-life-**_**novel!**_** that I'm writing, and me just being extremely lazy and really really scared of posting after so long. **

**But I'm back! YAAY! **

**Also, I live in America (durr, just said I lived in Jersey -.-), so I haven't seen the season finale/end DX of Merlin yet, so PLEASE DON'T SPOIL ITTTTT! Okay!**

**Oh, and one last thing, I've been writing a lot of Avenger fanfic lately, another reason to not update GS, so if anyone's interested I'll be uploading those soon ^.^**

**Title: Lost**

**Summary: Where was he going anymore?**

**Words: 493**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin AND NOW IT'S OVER OHMYFREAKING-**

What was he doing anymore? Where was he even going? It had been _ten years_, why was he still hiding? A black haired man pushed his bangs away from his face, and made no move to get out of bed. Arthur would be calling for him soon. For now, he would not move. The bright, trilling daylight of _life_ threatened to push into his dark thoughts, but a flash of gold was all it took to close the shutters and keep light, and any happiness that came with it, at bay.

But that's just what he had been doing for these past five years, wasn't it? He had just been saving Arthur and saving Arthur and saving Albion and keeping nothing for himself.

Honestly, he was sick of it.

But no one was looking for tired or angry Merlin. No, he had to be Emrys the wise, or Merlin the fool. Perhaps not fool, not anymore. But all of those closest to Arthur had moved up in life, all except _him,_ and he was forced to stand in the shadow cast by their great brightness, stand aside and let them take the recognition that should be _his_.

This must be what darkness did to him. Maybe he should open the shutters. This darkness was changing him. For ten years he had willingly, only a little begrudgingly, hidden his power to protect his friends and Camelot. That much had not changed, in fact, he had only become more selfless as the years went on.

And that's where the problem lay.

"_He grew up, and learned the meaning of duty."_

When Merlin was still a boy, even just a younger man, he was selfless for Arthur, and for Camelot, and, eventually, for Albion, but he was still _Merlin_. He would release prisoners and fall in love with druids and help and meddle even when he shouldn't, even when Gaius would yell and Kilgarrah would curse. But now he stays away from druids and lets prisoners die, and Kilgarrah approves and Gaius yells at him for not meddling _enough_.

For this older, different Merlin is only a shadow of the Merlin that once was—he has learned to hide, to deal with the pain, he has thrown away all of his morals, all for a golden-haired King (who used to be a prince) and a great destiny (that he used to curse and defy) and a Albion that still hasn't come to be (but he can remember a time when he used to _believe_).

The bells rang, pulling him out of his daze. Merlin slowly pulled himself up, and blindly reached for his shirt. His hand brushed something, and a wooden dragon fell to the ground. His legs gave way and Merlin fell back down on his bed, and dropped his head onto his lap, supporting it with his arms as his chest began to shake.

He couldn't remember a time when he felt so lost.

**This is actually based on a peom I wrote about my take on season 5 Merlin (Merlin, the character, not **_**Merlin**_**, the show). I haven't posted the poem yet, because the format is being a butt-face, but I'll probably have it up soon.**

**DFTBA!**

**(And review ^.^),**

**MG41**


	36. Silence

**I just read **_**Night**_**, by Elie Wiesel. I'm sorry that you have to read this, but I need to get it out of my system.**

They marched in slow, deathly lines, barely breathing, although fear of death had long since left them. They turned their heads towards their destination—the pyre, the chopping block. They prayed for the ladder.

Pale faced and starved, they marched, tied together by chains made by the very thing that condemned them, forged in the hope for a few more days of life.

They could hear him now, the monster king, speaking of justice and vengeance, as the fires below him washed away his imagined evils. One mother cried out for her son, but he was already lost in the flames. A tremble, a tear, and she too was gone.

They marched to their doom, and the people stood and watched, for fear that they too would be taken if they did not keep their silence. The axe fell. They pyre was lit.

A thump, a scream, then silence.

**Because the purge is just like the Holocaust, except that the real thing was for more evil, far more inhuman. Sorry, again.**


	37. The Reunion

**So I watched the finale.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DDDDDDDDDDDD'''''''''XXXX**

**After the ending I literally collapsed on the floor and sobbed my soul out for at least ten minutes until my parents realized that I was crying instead of laughing. It's been a hard few days... But... I'm... getting better. There are times that I'll go through huge amounts of withdraw, when I'll have to watch a bunch of Youtube videos to get better (I'm still to sensitive to watch the actual show). I feel like I'm coming to terms with the ending, that I can accept it for what it is, and yet still build my own version on top of it.**

***Ahem*: It's been a month since then, and now I feel that I'm ready to post this. Here it is.**

**Title: The Reunion**

**Summary: Merlin was going home**

**Words: 519**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

The withered old man stumbled, falling to his knees at the shores of an ancient lake. He reached out with trembling hands towards the water, wetting his lips with anticipation as the sun shone on his too-white hair.

He had waited for so long.

All of his friends had come and gone—and not just his first ones, either—all the ones he had made along the way as well. Finally, to spare himself the pain, he had isolated himself, and began to live only to protect the small amount of magic left, hidden deep within the place where it had been born.

Not that he could die.

He had tried—he had tried so many times that Gwen be horrified and Arthur would have punched him before ever looking at him again, but life was so damn _painful_ and if had ever wanted to die while Arthur was still alive than it was _nothing_ to what he felt now.

But he couldn't die, so he had waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And _waited_.

He had been waiting for longer than anyone should ever have to wait, making use of himself, helping humanity in every war, slowly dying of grief and anguish and _time._

But now he could go home. The ghost of a man felt a tear escape, the last one he would ever shed, felt the sun flood his fading vision.

"_Go home, my child, my last faithful servant. Go home."_

-:-

He woke up in Avalon, on the shores of his home. Strength surged through his veins, more strength than he had felt in a long, _long_ time—strength and youth and _magic_. He blinked.

"Took you long enough."

The laugh escaped his lips even as tears began to flow down his now-youthful face.

"Forever late, eh sire?" Arthur grinned, his own eyes watery as he stretched out a hand to his former servant. Merlin took it, and Arthur pulled him into a hug, both men shaking with tears and laugher, parting only when other joyful figures raced towards them, laughing and cheering, to finally reunite with their one last friend.

"_Just... be... you."_

"_Merlin, is there anything you are really capable of doing?"_

"_Putting up with you?"_

"_I do it because you are my friend, and I don't want to lose you."_

"_Threatening a king is treason, Merlin."_

"_What about threatening an ass?"_

"_I heard that!"_

"_All those jokes about you being a coward... I never really meant all of them. I always thought that you were the bravest man I ever knew."_

"_Some men are born to plough fields, some to live to be great physicians and others great kings. Me? I was born to serve you, Arthur. And I'm proud of that. And I wouldn't change a thing..."_

"_I came back because you're the only friend I have and I can't bare to lose you."_

"_I swear I'm going to rescue my men. Or die trying."_

"_And I swear that I will protect you or die at your side."_

"_Idiot."_

"_Prat."_

"_I want to say... something I've never said to you before."_

"_Thank-you."_


	38. Eternal Darkness

**Hey guys! Another depresso one, I'm sorry! I have a LOT of post-5x13 fics, but I also have a bunch of lighter ones too, so bare with me! I'll try to stick in some Gwaine soon...**

**Oh gods. Gwaine.**

**DDDDDDDDD'''XXXX**

_**MERLIN**_** WRITERS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!**

**Title: Eternal Darkness**

**Summary:** **Merlin knew that if he didn't move soon, he would never move again.**

**Word Count: 188**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

_Arthur. __ Arthur__._

Merlin was lying on the shores of Avalon, unable to stop the sobs wracking through his body.

_My King. My friend. My __**brother**__._

He had failed. He had failed his destiny, and his kingdom, and Arthur, and _himself_. What did he have left?

Gwen. Gwaine. Gaius and Percy and Leon and his mother...

His list was so short, so blotted with crossed out names, so dripping in blood that it was bordering pathetic. Another wave of tears hit him as he remembered all those who had passed, all those who he had buried, but he had survived then because at least _Arthur_ was safe, and he _had_ to go on, the great prat wouldn't last a day without him... Back then he had been able to resist the eternal darkness, been able to drag himself out of the permanent gloom that had settled with every death, with every betrayal, but now...

Merlin knew that if he didn't move soon, he would never move again. But just then, just in that moment between purpose and grief, he slumped to the ground and let the darkness take him.

* * *

***sobs* I can't take this anymore... My poor baby...**

**Review please! We can cry together ;'(**


	39. Gold

**Hey guys! I've been writing tons of these and I can post them now, since I got the reunion fic posted! I'm on a roll!**

**Title: Gold**

**Summary: Arthur liked the color gold**

**Words: 176**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

Arthur liked the color gold. It was a color of Camelot, after all. Since the moment he was born, he had been surrounded by it—gold was on the banners and tapestries that lined Camelot's walls, and every one of his father's knights (Arthur's childhood idols) had the golden lion shining bright against the blood red of their capes. Even his father's crown, the very representation of his destiny, shone gold.

But now he watched helplessly as his favorite color consumed the bright-blue irises of his manservant's—no, friend's—_nay_, _brother's_, eyes, and shock riddled him to the bone. He didn't notice the knife clattering to the floor, its poisoned edge useless on stone, or his attacker flying into the wall, sinking into permanent unconsciousness. Arthur's eyes were instead fixed on Merlin, who had turned towards him, the gold already draining, leaving a horrified blue in his wake. The gold was gone. But the damage was done.

Once, a lifetime (or a few seconds) ago, Arthur had like the color gold. Now it was his enemy.

* * *

**Review please! Cookies to all reviewers!**


	40. Miracles

**Hey guys! I'm doing an awesome hangout/gaming marathon/Big Bang Theory marathon with my cousins and bestie, but I still made time to type up this drabble! Enjoy!**

**Title: Miracles**

**Summary: **_**"No," **_**he thinks, "**_**this can't be real**_**."**

**Words: 58**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful and heartbreaking show that is **_**Merlin**_**.**

* * *

"_No,"_ he thinks, "_this can't be real. This isn't how the world works, giving me happiness. Not now, after I've lost everything."_

And yet, here she is, as beautiful as she was nine hundred years ago, in his arms, kissing him, an impossible ray of light in his eternal darkness, and he begins to believe in miracles again.

"_Freya..."_

* * *

**I will never give up on this ship! Please review! ;D**


	41. Master of Her Heart

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while! I've actually been working on a much larger one-shot that I'm posting sepretly—it's going to be almost like a character study and it will be from Arthur's POV! It's going to be awesome! Also, I fell two days ago, scraped my hands, skinned my knee, and cracked my I-pod. Yeah... So it was hard to type.**

**QUICK REQUEST!**

**The only person who's reviewed at all since chapter... 36? 35? was posted, besides my cousin/twin (don't ask), who reviews on every chapter, was ****MildeAmasoj.**** That's just sad. By that, I mean it makes **_**me **_**sad.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Title: Master of Her Heart**

**Summary: She felt him watching her.**

**Words: 173**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

She felt him watching her.

Morgause knew he would be. His gaze—hungry, lustful, exhilarated (and was that a little... _hurt_?)—searched her, not only wanting her but also wary of her. This was what she loved about Cenrad—he was not as easily wrapped around her finger as the rest, he was a challenge.

She did not meet his eyes, for they were deep and rich, and soul-filled, and she would have to fight to not get lost in them. Once, long ago, she had such foolishness as _feelings_ to interfere with her dealings with the opposite gender. She was in control now, but back then she had fallen to him—this merciless, magic-less man who was her equal in intelligence as well as cruelty. But now _he_ was the one watching _her_, and she had _won_, because he was struggling with his emotions and she had already conquered hers.

But she could feel herself slipping, so when Morgause felt Cenrad's eyes on her, she smirked, flicked her hair, and walked away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	42. War and Names Past

**I would like to thank my superawesome FF friend ****MildeAmasoj ****for reviewing! The only review I get and it's from Italy! **

**DO YOU KNOW HOW AWESOME THAT IS? I DON'T THINK YOU DO!**

**Thought-of-the-chapter: You know what I love? Writing well-crafted sentences. I just love it ^.^**

**So! Without further ado—chapter forty-two! (hehe... that rhymes ^.^)**

**Title: War and Names Past**

**Summary: Morgan didn't know exactly how she got here.**

**Words: 194**

**Diclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**... OR *spoilers* ARTHUR WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!**

**AOAXIEJZFOESILUKDS,RLSEDSUJEDSLUJMESUSIY!**

**OKAY!**

* * *

Morgan didn't know exactly how she got here.

_Sure_, she knew _how_—she had been born, grew up, and been drafted, but that was irrelevant.

How she got _here_, crouched in a ditch with a man she'd never met, a man with raven hair and deep blue eyes, a man who wouldn't stop watching her, this was a mystery.

Morgan shifted her grip on the machine gun. She'd been in a war before—this she knew. Fifty years before this, she'd been in a war, and fifty years before that, she'd been in a war, and a thousand years before that she _started_ a war. She could remember them all, all of the names, stretching back to the first, in a hazy, long, painful line—Moran, Katie, Megan, Gweneth, Mary, Kara... on and on, all leading back to the first...

_Morgana_.

She couldn't remember much of that first life. She remembered darkness and pain and anger and just the tiniest bit of light, but she did know one thing. She had something to repent for.

Morgan shifted her grasp on the machine gun and let the stranger watch her, praying that this was enough.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	43. A Promise

**Hey everybody! I should be updating my Fairy Tail collection. Or my Harry Potter one. But I'm updating this one. Oh well ;D**

**Title: A Promise**

**Summary: "Merlin, stop pacing."**

**Words: 421**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

* * *

"Merlin, stop pacing." The warlock glared at his King, who glared back. On most days, this would become a fight of wills, stubbornness and pride against just as equal stubbornness and enough insolence for all the pride in Camelot, continuing until interruption or watering eyes demanded a truce, but today was not _most days_, and the brighter or the blue orbs relented. Merlin walked over to where Arthur sat and slumped down next to him. Amusement flickered behind the worry in Arthur's eyes. "It will be _fine_, Merlin..."

Merlin's eyes flashed. "You don't know that. I've already lost her once..." He trailed off, the pain on his face conveying more sorrow and anguish than words ever could.

And there it was, the familiar hurt, and once again overwhelming guilt built up in Arthur's chest, this time coupled with pity. He had lost his mother to childbirth—_his_ childbirth, and he too had paced and angsted over his own children's conception, to the point that Merlin and Gaius had knocked him out. And seeing his brother's terror at losing his wife—the wife that Arthur himself had slain, the only grace, besides the lifting of the magic ban, that this world had ever granted it's one last hope...

Arthur held out his arm to Merlin, remembering a time when the raven-haired man had done the same for him. Merlin had kept his promise. Gwen had come home, physically, and eventually mentally. Arthur hadn't lost Gwen, and Merlin wouldn't lose Freya. He would make sure of that. Eyes watery, Merlin viewed the arm impassively, and Arthur strengthened his reach.

"I _know _she'll be okay."

"What if she isn't?" The expression on Merlin's face was so openly venerable that Arthur was tempted to crack a joke just to make it go away. But he didn't.

Arthur smiled. "I've already brought her back once. If she doesn't make it, then I'll find some other old woman to help (1). You once said that you would go to hell for me. And I know that I may not act like it, but I'd do the same for you. You won't lose her. I promise." Merlin locked eyes with Arthur, seeing for the truth within them, a truth that some part of him had known for a long time, and then clasped arms with his friend.

Two hours later, as Merlin and Freya cooed over little Balinor, laying adorably in their arms, unshielded joy sparkling in their eyes, Arthur swore that he would never forget that promise.

* * *

**(1) Part of a story I'm working on, a Merlin/Freya reveal, post magic reveal, in which Arthur and the knights try to bring Freya back, and I'm thinking that they do so at least a little bit by helping an old sorceress. It's still on the old drawin' board, but I'm thinking about it: :)**

**And... I'm proud of this one, despite the cheesy ending ;) Sooo... please review on it!**


End file.
